Our life
by Ameera.Jon123
Summary: This is just a story about the bands life including First story go easy on
1. Music and Walking

**Hey guys first story go easy on me. This is gonna be a one shot maybe i will add more chapters ok enough babblering onto the story me if I spell anything wrong just tell me.**

Olvia's Pov

I woke up at 7:30. Oh no 7:30 im gonna be late. I hurried and got out of bed and to me being clumsy, I fell. My grandma heard the noise and ran upstairs. "Olvia, are you alright?" she asked after seeing me on the floor. "Oh yea im fine" I said brushing my hair out of my face and getting up off the floor. "Oh Olvia dear you need to get dressed Wens here". What he's here I cant believe my crush since the 3rd grade is here he cant she me like this im a mess . " Ok thanks grandma" I said pushing her out my room. I walked to the bathroom and put on a smiley face tee, black vest, blue jean shorts and black boots ( like in her got milk picture). I put my hair up in a braid and put on some light lip gloss. I ran downstairs to see Wen talking to my mom and grandma** (her mom isnt dead, but her dad is still in jail)**. "Hi Wen"I said "hey Olvia ready to go" he said. "Sure lets go " I said. I said bye too my mom and gram and started walking to school with Wen.

Mo's Pov

I was in school when someone snuck up behind me. " Hey beautiful" "Ahhh oh Scott you scared me" I said. "Sorry, getting ready to go to practice?" he asked. After seeing my violin case. " Oh yea" I answered ever since Lemonade Mouth started i've wanted to get better at playing instruments. "Bye Scott gotta go or gonna be late". Bye mo" he called back. Everything was fine intill I got there I saw Mandy**( character I made shes mean thats all you need to know).**

That little witch tried to steal my boyfriend. So to be away from her i moved in the last seat but just when I sat down Mr Wenger said we are getting assigned seats. I prayed it was by last name mines was Banjaree and hers was Kohellers so I wouldnt sit there. Just to my dispare it was first name. _"Hiiiii Mo"_ she said and rolled her eyes. _"Hiiiii manatee_" I said matching her tone. "Its Mandy" she said clearly clueless. "Oops guess I mistaken you two, you know you both are so big" I said, she gasped and starting texting and smacking her gum. Boy was this gonna be a looong music class.

**Ok sorry it would have been longer but im tired so yea sorry anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Au revoir, it means goodbye in french wanted to try something new.**


	2. The fight and paper airplane

**Im back and here is chapter 2 hope you like and please review. **

Stella's Pov

I was waiting for Mo outside the music room. When she came out looking like someone broke her violion. I checked and it was fine so something must have happened in band. "What happened' I asked. " Its her, its her" she screamed. "Its who"?, "Mo whats going on"? I asked"Mandy, Mandy Kohellers." What I can't believe that witch is back. Then I saw something terrible. "Uhh Mo you might wanna see this" I told Mo.

Mo's Pov

"Uhh Mo you might wanna she this" said Stella. She pointed her finger to Scott and Mandy. "Uhhh Mantee!'' Stella looked at me with a confused look. "I will explain later, come on!" I said pulling Stella.

Scott's Pov

I was sitting on a bench in school when Mandy came up to me. Uhhh "Hi Scottey" she said uhhh I used to hate when people called me that, I still do! " Hi Mandy what are you doing here" I asked trying to put a fake smile on my face. "For you" she said smacking her gum. " Well maybe I should go" I said grabbing my guitar, ready to stand up. "WAIT!" she screamed. "I really should go I have to meet mo and-" I was cut off by her kissing me. I tried pushing her off me but she had a strong grip. Just then I heard footsteps then Mandy got off me. " Mo this isnt what it look like'' I said after seeing her mad. "Its ok Scott I saw what happened". "You did?" asked. " Yeah she did" said Stella finally speaking up. " And let me tell you something Mandy if you ever, ever, ever come near Scott again it will be the last thing you do" Stella said angrilly. "Stell I got this, Mo said pushing Stella away, "Stella is right Mandy back off now" Mo said through gritted teeth. "Why do you want her Scott, im clearly way better looking than her" Mandy said. That did it, Mo picked up my guitar and yelled "get your ass out of here!" Mo yelled **(sorry for the bad word)**. Mandy ran away clearly scared.

Charlie's Pov

I was hanging out in the lunchroom with Victoria when her phone buzzed "awesome fight between Mo and Mandy" she read aloud. My eyes went wide when she said Mandy. "Mandy Kohellers". "No Mandy the potato farmer" she said sarcasticaly. "I feel like that was a insult" I said and she laughed "I love you" she said.

Olivia Pov

I was sitting in math when I got hit by a paper airplane "ow"! I yelled while the teacher was discussing the periodic table. "Olvia do we need to discuss something" Ms Manet asked " no sorry Ms Manet" I said. Then I opened the message it was from Wen. "Hey band practice at six". "Yep" I wrote back and hit Wen in the head. "Ow" he screamed, "not you too Wen" said Ms Manet I layed back in my chair seeing Wen out the corner of ny eye.


	3. Almost kiss and getting hit

**Hi Guys sorry I havent been updating, school it sucks. Any way I screamed when I saw the people who updated. Sorry I kind of thought this would have been one of those stories that were terrible anyway here is chapter 3! Oh and almost forgot I dont own the song Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler (but I love her though)**

Wen's Pov

" Standing in the eye of the hurricane" Olvia sang I just couldn't help but look at her while she sung. She was so beautiful I even got lost when she called me adorable yesterday. I couldn't think straight the whole day. When practice was over me and Charlie went to soccer practice. I wasnt on the team but I came to watch Charlie and Ray. I don't know what happen to Scott he's been absent ever since the fight between Mo and Mandy. I think he may think Mo will go crazy on him or something anyway I was walking on the field when someone called out "Delagodo, Gifford". It was Ray "Hey Ray ready to start practice" Charlie screamed we had became friends with Ray ever since he asked Stella out. I was sitting at a bench when I heard someone call my name. " Hi Wen". Oh no it was Olvia "hii-i Olvia, what what-tt are you doing here"? I asked " Oh im here with Stella and Victoria, they wanted to see there boyfriends work out". Then she looked away "I wish I had a boyfriend sometimes, but im just acting stupid no one would ever like me" she said. I cant believe she just said that someone as beautifil as her if only she knew that I loved her, maybe it was maybe my time to tell her I like her. " Olvia I really-" I was cut off by getting hit in the head by a soccer ball. "Wen are you ok" Olvia screamed. After she screamed everything went black I just realized I got hit by a flying soccer ball and fell of the bench on the dirt, I may have a concussion.

Stella's Pov

I was waiting for Ray to get done I may sound like an whinning girlfriend but I wanted to hang out with him. He left to Canada about a week ago and I havent really talked him."Hey Stella" he called to me. I ran to him "hey Ray" I said trying to hide my happiness, "So did you miss me' he asked. I blushed "oh my gosh you missed me, you missed me" he said jumping up and down. "Stella Yamada missed me"he screamed. "Shut up"I said. "You know I love you right" he said awww he said he loved me. I was bout to go in for it when Olvia screamed. Me and the rest of the gang rush to Wen and Olvia . As soon as we got there Wen was on the ground. Oh my god was Wen ok?

**Ok I had to put in the concussion scare but something good will happen trust me. Remeber review I love you guys that are reading and reviewing**


	4. The hospital visit and elevators

Hi guys sorry I havent been updating school has been stressing me out. I had test and other stuff to do so yeah. I got your reviews and I love them you guys are so sweet. Oh and one more thing before I forget I will try to make the chapters longer ok. Here we go chapter 4.

Wen's Pov

I was woke up by a hospital monitor beeping. WAIT a hospital monitor, what the crap is going on. Then when I tried to sit up a bunch of wires were attracted to me. Then a nurse came into my room. "Oh good your awake" Nurse _Jill _ said, I think that was her name. "What why am I here" I asked. Oh sweetie you had an concussion, do you rember anything that happened yesterday she asked"Um no I don't remeber anything that happened" I said. "Oh well your friends were behind you when you were on the stretcher , and they all looked very scared especially that pretty little blonde is she your girlfriend" she asked. I was shocked Olvia was actually scared for me. " Uhh no she is not my girlfriend I wish she was but she isnt" I said. " Oh well I know that it will work out for you too ok" she said. "Thanks Jill" I said as she was walking out the door. "Oh and one more piece of advice Wen". "Yes Jill" I asked. "Your friends are downstairs" she said and left the room

Olvia's Pov

"Room 312" the receptionist said. Ok got it I was thinking in my head. I was rushing to see Wen I wanted to know if he was ok. " Hey Olvia you ok" Stella asked. "Oh yea im fine" I said as we were getting in the elevator, then I looked at my shaky hand. " actually no im not, Stell im scared what if he is not ok". " Olvia you are being ridiculous of course he is ok, i think. My head shot over to look at Stella. "Olvia she is gonna be alright ok" Ray said. We were bout to get out the elevator when Stella spoke up " guys aren't we forgetting something" we all turned around to see Victoria and Charlie sucking each others face. "I got this" Stell said. She walked to Charlie and Victoria and smacked Charlie on his head and yelled "Charles' in his ear. He turned around and said " dont you mind we are having a session, it is not my fault your boyfriend wont kiss you" (im pretending Stella and Ray have never had there first kiss). Stella grabbed onto Charlie waist and start pulling his hair and he screamed. "Stella let go" Victoria screamed. "Yea Stella let go" Ray said and Stella wouldnt budge and poor Charlie was yelping like crazy. We all ran in the elevator to get Stella off of Charlie when we ran to her waist and pulled her off, the elevator door shut. The intercom in the elevator went off. "Sorry people if you are on the elevator it will be going into temporary shut down for a moment, so just hang tight if there is an emergency use the phone, the maintenance people will be working on the problem, bye". "Oh god were stuck in here" Victoria cried "Let me out let me out" Victoria screamed and banged on the door. "Charlie, can she be in tight spaces?" Ray asked "umm no she can't, ohhh that's a problem" Charlie said looking at his girlfriend freaking out. "You mean she is claustrophobic ugh" Stella said and they started arguing. "Guys!" I screamed "this is how we got stuck, I just wanna go see Wen and we might be stuck here, oh and Charlie one more question" "yea" Charlie's head shot up. "How come when you guys were making out, she wasnt freaking out" "Oh she needs to be distracted" Charlie continued. "Well distract her" we all screamed in unison "hey Tori wanna hug" Charlie said and Victoria ran right to him and they hugged. "Group hug" Ray screamed and we all ran into the hug. "This is nice, nothing bad is happening" Charlie said, just then the lights went off "really Charlie" we all said in unison.

Okay hoped you liked I just have a few things I like to talk about. Ok one thing the elevator scene ok Mo and Scott werent on the elevator remember. Oh and I change the story picture but I did not notice that Mo wasnt in the picture Charlie is but off to the side sorry hoped you like please review ohh and I need ideas who should visit Wen first that's the next chapter name bye.


	5. Going to see Wen

** Hi guys im back sorry i have not been reviewing. I noticed that people didnt review for the last chapter execpt one,that chapter was short though im sorry. I will try to make it as long as I can. Alright here it goes chapter 4. Oh please review I hope you like.**

Backtrack of before chapter (I'll start doing this if something important happens in the before chapter its just a summary: Stella, Ray, Charlie, Victoria, and Olivia are trapped in the elevator and Victoria is freaking out Charlie and Stella are fighting Olivia is anxious to see Wen and Ray is Ray. Anyway they all calm down and the elevator shuts down and blacks out and im gonna start the story.)

Olivia's Pov

The elevator door opened me and Victoria rushed out the together getting out of the hug. I zoomed looking for Wen's room number. 312, 312, 312 I kept that number ringing in my head. I was running so fast I knocked down a nurse, I felt so bad. I even got stopped by a nurse who yelled at me with her man voice saying "this is a hospital,no running". I looked at all the numbers 304,306,308,310 312 Wen Gifford I was there. Finally the gang catched up with me and the nurse said we could all go in, but we decided to do one at a time then we would go in together, Charlie decided to go in first.

Charlie's Pov

I walked in the room to see Wen laying on the watching football. "Hey buddy" I said to him. "Charlie" he screamed his head shot up "hey buddy". "Hey whats is it like being in the hospital you know with all the free"- I was cut off by the nurse coming in. "Hello Wen, nice to see your up I bout you some soup and apple juice but be careful with the soup its very hot" "like you" I mumbled under my breath I hope she didn't hear that. "Excuse me, did you say something" the nurse asked me, I saw Wen out the corner of my eye smirking. Then the nurse left the room. "Did you see her see is so hot" " soo smoking, right" then me and Wen high fived each other. "I heard that" Victoria screamed. Then Charlie accendentialy sat on Wen's leg. "Ow" Wen sckried in pain. " I injured my leg, head and arm Charlie." " Oh sorry, buddy" and with that Charlie left the room.

(Time skip Olivia Pov)

By the time everyone but me went to go see Wen they hurt him. Charlie sitting on his leg, Victoria patting him on his head, punching his arm, and Ray body slamming him. At last it was my turn I walked in to see Wen lying on the bed. "Hey Wen" I said "Hey Olivia" I ran to give him a hug. "Ouch" he shrieked in pain. "Sorry Wen" I got up off him , "how are you feeling"? "I'm good actually the doctor said I should be on rest for a while so the doctor said that I shouldnt get out of bed but I have to if im gonna eat and stuff" "what about your parents and Georgie". " Sydney and my dad are at some resort all week and Georgie is at a sleepover". He looked so sad I had to help. "I can take care of you" I blurted out why would I say that i'll lose my cool and freak out. I was about to back out when he hugged me and said "wow really thanks Olivia your the best" he said. I'm really gonna regret this.

Ok guys sorry I would have continued but I have alot of stuff to do so sorry. Darklovehuter you are right Olvia is spelled Olivia and Mo does play the violin but she was just going to practice. Ok guys review if you guys want the next chapter uploaded tomorrow.


End file.
